


When Kise-Kun is no Longer Kise-kun

by hijikatas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijikatas/pseuds/hijikatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise smiles at Kuroko, and he swears he can see the latter boy blushing a little bit. "That's not fair, Kuroko-kun. What does your mom call you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Kise Ryouta is never an open person. Despite his clingy attidute and bright personality, he never shares his personal life to anyone under the sun. Instead, he keeps them to a few people he trusts, his manager, his cousins (Kise has 7 cousins who are all older than him and he loves them all), and his close friends at school. Surprisingly, he only has 5 persons who he counts as 'close friends'. Kuroko Tetsuya was not one of them, at least until the second year of junior high when Kise met him in basketball team.

It was during summer when Kise joined the team. He had tried several sports club at school but got bored at everything. He decided to join the basketball team after accidentally meeting Aomine Daiki, whom his style of basketball he adored so much.

When Kise met Kuroko, it was 2 weeks later. Kuroko looked so odd, Kise thought, because he kept the straight face all the time and it actually scared him most of the time. Kuroko seemed so difficult to approach, so Kise never really bothered.

Everything changed when Akashi asked Kuroko to be Kise's mentor. It was strange at first, Kise being surprised all the time by Kuroko's sudden appearance, but Kise got used to it after a week.

Really strange, Kise thought, because Kuroko was more difficult to approach than he thought to be. The pale skin boy never talked much, only to things he thought was important to be said. Kise found it really hard to befriend him, with Kuroko only giving a simple nod or a "yes" or "no" answer when Kise talked to him. But the bluenette boy gained Kise's respect for his basketball skill. Damn boy could pass perfectly, Kise admired.

No, Kuroko almost lost Kise's respect by the end of summer. It was a sparring match between Teiko and Madasouka junior high and both Kise and Kuroko played on it. The blonde boy was already exhausted from the modelling job he had the day before, so he could not focus well on the match, which gained him a Kuroko's pass to his head. It was unintentional for Kuroko, to pass directly to Kise when the model was not looking at the ball.

For the first two seconds Kise cursed Kuroko, "God damn it! Look at where you're passi-" and was unconcious right after. Kuroko panicked and almost screamed, but he calmed himself then asked anyone near them to bring Kise out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Momoi asked the pale boy who just turned way paler seeing unconsious Kise. "I dont know, Momoi-san. I hope he is. Do you have any of his family's number? I need to contact them," Kuroko looked so worried it scared Momoi. The boy never really showed his emotion so when he did, it was pretty serious, Momoi thought.

"I have his mom's number. I'll give it to you later, now you should go to Ki-chan, and please tell me when he's awake." Kuroko nodded and before he left, Momoi held his shoulder and said, "Its not your fault, Tetsu-kun. He's going to be okay." Kuroko smiled and went to where Kise was.

Kise was brought to a room which was supposed to be a teacher's room, but since it was Sunday, no one used it. Kuroko saw him laying on a small sofa that couldnt fit his tall body. He was still unconsious, and Teiko's manager had asked Kuroko to kept the door open so Kise got some fresh air. Shaking Kise's shoulder gently, Kuroko started waking him up, "Kise-kun can you hear me?" several times but he didnt move a bit. It scared Kuroko and he started to think, 'what if the ball hit him really hard'.

Kuroko's phone rang and he read the message Momoi sent, Kise's mom phone number and a note 'Please dont worry, Tetsu-kun. Is he awake now?'. Kuroko replied 'Thank you, Momoi-san. He's still not awake yet. I'll call his mom now."

With that Kuroko dialed Kise's mom. She has the same voice tone as Kise, surprisingly. With the same happy-smiley voice as his son. She wasnt shocked and Kuroko was relieved. 'Ah, I knew he's very tired. Yesterday he came home late so I asked him not to play today. He'll be fine, he's just tired. When he wakes up tell him to drink water, okay, Kuroko-kun? Thank you for taking care of him.'  
Kuroko frowned, it was him who made Kise like this.

Five minutes later Kise's body started to move and by that time Kuroko was so tired and sleepy he nearly fell asleep on the sofa. He put his head near Kise's hand. To his surprise, when Kise woke up he patted Kuroko's head. Kuroko sat down and Kise whispered "Is the match over yet, Kuroko-kun? Who wins". "Not yet, you've been out for only 15 minutes. We're still leading, though". 

A silent.

"Are you okay? I think the ball hit you pretty bad"  
"Yeah yeah it really hurt, you know! But I'm fine now" Kise managed to sit but his head still hurt so he laid back again.  
"Don't move" Kuroko worried again. "I'll get you some water" Kuroko went to get a glass of water and when he came back, Kise was already sitting on the sofa, hand still holding his head.  
"It must hurt really bad, right? I'm sorry. Here, drink this, Ryou-chan." Kuroko offered him the glass.

A silent again.

"Did you talk to my mom, Kuroko-kun? Is she here?" Kise finally spoke and he drank the water, waiting for Kuroko to answer.  
"I did. I called her on the phone, but she's not here. She asked me to tell you to drink more water, though. And she said you're very tired from the modelling job this week so you should take a rest. Although this one is really my fault so I'm sorry for hitting you,"  
Kise swore it was the longest sentences Kuroko ever pulled in a conversation.  
"No no it's fine! My mom's right, I was very tired. Sorry for yelling at you earlier."  
"That's okay, Ryou-chan. I deserve it." Kuroko still frowned and Kise smiles at Kuroko, and he swears he can see the latter boy blushing a little bit. "That's not fair, Kuroko-kun. What does your mom call you? Tetsuya-chan? How long did you talk to my mom? Ah, really."  
Kuroko was surprised and he almost hit Kise's knee with his hand, "Nooo, she couldnt stop calling you Ryou-chan and we talked for 5 minutes."

"And?" Kise put his hand on his chin, body leaning closer to Kuroko who sat next to him.  
"And what?" Kuroko started looking at his face, still blushing.  
"What does your mom call you?" Kise teased. "You called me Ryou-chan so I'm supposed to call you by your firsy name too."  
"It's just Tetsuya."  
"You're lying."  
"No."  
"Yes. It must be Tetsu-chan or Tetsuya-chan right?"  
"Tetsuya-chan, it is." he gave up.

Kise laughed again and this time the pain in his head was compeletely gone.


	2. Ryou-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you're gonna stop calling me Ryou-chan? Eehh that's bad. I thought we just started to get close by this," Kise whined.  
> "I'm hanging up, Kise-kun. Please get some rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi thank you for your comments! I'll work hard on my writings. English isnt my first language so mind the wrong grammar, typos, etc. I really love Kikuro-chan and I'm happy to write about them. Hope you enjoy it too :)

Kise and Kuroko had a good conversation later on, it was mostly about Kise's given name and the story of how his mom decided to call him "Ryou". Kuroko as usual only gave simple nod, although he tried so hard not to smile too much in front of the model.

He helped Kise going back to the locker room and packed his bag. He was going to get Kise home, but Kise refused, saying it would burden Kuroko. He then took a taxi and left, leaving Teikou team who were celebrating their win.

" Call me when you're home." Kise swore he needed fifteen seconds to process the words he just heard. 

Kuroko.  
Asking.  
Him.  
To.  
Call.

A second later he realized Kuroko was just worried and wanted to make sure his safety. He smiled brightly saying, "I will!" and took a drive home.

Kuroko sighed in relief and went home with the rest of generation of miracles. Murasakibara was the only one who asked about Kise's condition, surprisngly. While munching a great amount of chips in his mouth, Murasakibara saying something like, "We should visit Kise-chin if he's still sick tomorrow." Kuroko was never sure of what he said, and Midorima immediately yelled at him for talking while eating.

It was a long way home, with Kise still not calling Kuroko.

When Kuroko's phone rang, he was surprised by the name he saw on the screen.

"Kise's Mom Sent You a Message"

'Maybe it's Kise-kun,' he thought as he clicked the open button.

"Kuroko-kun, good evening. Thank you for taking care of Ryou-chan today. He was home safely. Please tell Ryou-chan not to work too hard on basketball, okay? He doesnt listen to me well."

'As expected from Kise-kun's mom' Kuroko mumbled. He wasnt surprised by the text, it wasnt like Kise-kun, but she was still very kind like him. It took him several minutes to reply properly.

"Good evening, Kise-san. I'll tell our friends not to ask Kise-kun to work out so much. I hope he's getting better."

He clicked the send button.

'Why didnt Kise-kun call me yet?' it disturbed his mind so he decided to take a shower.

The next morning he woke up to a text message from Kise.  
"Tetsuya-chan, good morning! I'm really sorry for not calling you when I reached home, I was very tired and fell asleep immediately. Also, I can't go to school today. My head's still dizzy (your fault!). Please tell Akashicchi I cant pratice today, okay?"

Kuroko didnt realize he just put a smile on his face. 'Stupid Kise-kun,' he thought.

"Good morning, Kise-kun. Do you remember what Akashi-kun told us yesterday? Skip practice today and we get punishment. I'm sorry that your head is still hurt. Please get ready for the punishment"

"WHAT??? What punishment?? When did Akashicchi say that? Maybe it was when I left early?? I dont know about this! Ok I'm going to school now, see you."

Kuroko was shocked by Kise's sudden decision and called him immediately, telling it was just a joke. Kise wasnt mad at him, he just laughed on the phone, and Kuroko wished he could listen to it for a long time. 

"So you're gonna stop calling me Ryou-chan? Eehh that's bad. I thought we just started to get close by this," Kise whined.  
"I'm hanging up, Kise-kun. Please get some rest." and Kuroko hanged the phone. He sighed and took a shower, thinking about how he probably just made a close friend made him happy. He couldnt stop smiling.


	3. Kise-Kun Please Don't Make it Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Kuroko are now good friends. By good friends it means calling each other by their first names regularly. Well, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner because school has been keeping busy and it's difficult to focus on my kikuro-chan. Also I'm very happy reading your comments. You're all very nice T_T  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Kise and Kuroko are now good friends. By good friends it means calling each other by their first names regularly. 

Well, not really.

 

They are both very shy in front of everyone, thus they can't just shout "TETSUYA-CHAN!!" or "RYOU-CHAN!!" out loud at school.

Or.

 

At least when they're not alone.

 

It's like an unformal code for both of them. They never really ask the other not to call by the first name, it's just they understand each other and don't want to make an misunderstanding with their other friends. Because, really, nothing is happening between them.

 

"You should put the mop in the storage room, Ryou-chan." Kise, who was just back from the locker room, is shocked by the voice.  
"OH MY GOD YOU SCARED ME!!!" he shouts really loud.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Kuroko unconsiously takes a step back from Kise.

"Oh God, Kuroko-kun. Really. Stop doing that." Kise caresses his chest, trying to calm down.  
"Do what?" he asks.  
"That." Kise points at Kuroko.  
"I cant sign language, Ryou-chan." he shakes his head.  
"That misdirection! Oh my god we need to stop." Kise takes a deep breath, both hands on his head.

If only Kuroko doesn't see Kise giggling a little bit, he may think Kise is angry at him. So he smiles and jabs Kise's shoulder, saying, "I told you to put the mop in the storage room. Why did you put it in the locker room? Take that back."

"Uhhhh whyyyyy? Tetsuya-chan is so neat I don't like it." the model starts to whine.  
"No, you're just lazy. Now take that back or you can't go home."  
"Okay, but I need company."  
"Where?" Kuroko is confused.  
"The storage room! God this is not working! We need to talk more Tetsuya-chan. Our conversation is always tiring."  
Kuroko laughs softly it makes Kise smiles.  
"Yeah we should talk more." Without saying a 'yes' Kuroko leads Kise to storage room. 

 

Later Kuroko finds out that Kise is afraid going to storage room because he is afraid of ghosts because he is a scaredy cat like that.

 

Kuroko enjoys spending time with Kise. Just like right now, where they're eating lunch together on the rooftop. It's actually Kise's daily habit because it's difficult to eat at public places without everyone staring at him, or girls asking to take pictures with him. When Kuroko knew this, he asked Kise if he could eat there too. Kise said something like, 'Of course!! No one wanted to eat on the rooftop, I asked my friends every time but they refused."

It feels nice to be with Kuroko, Kise thinks. Because Kuroko is very accepting, while his other friends are demanding. He never asks Kise about his job. Instead, he asks Kise about his likings, his favorite meal, etc. Kise is always the one to open up to Kuroko. He tells Kuroko about his modelling job, his mom, his manager, his current job that is very exhausting, etc.

Kuroko thinks Kise is an open person. Which is, nice. Because Kuroko never have to talk about himself, and that's because Kise talks all the time. He likes that, though sometimes he feels bad because he thinks the relationship isn't mutual. Kise shares everything, while he doesn't.

 

"Tetsuya-chan," Kise calls during their fifth lunch on the rooftop . "You should come to my house sometime. My mom will be happy to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi thank you for reading! I'm surprised I got so many read counts! Please continue to give any comments, I really appreaciate it. Have a good day :)


End file.
